


【摄殓】花冠20

by Gloria123



Category: IDENTITY V
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria123/pseuds/Gloria123





	【摄殓】花冠20

他压抑住心底的酸涩，主动用自己的舌勾住亚兹拉尔的舌，认真而又青涩地回吻。很快，他感到亚兹拉尔的呼吸愈发急促起来，搂住自己身体的手臂也收紧了几分。绵长而缠绵的一吻结束后，亚兹拉尔从他身上支起身来，帮脸红着气喘吁吁的沙利叶擦掉嘴角牵出的暧昧银丝，理好他细碎的乱发：“你知道吗？长大了的你很好看，比少年时的样子更好看。你也变得更勇敢了，这一切都让你比以前更有魅力。”  
这话说得沙利叶心里既害羞又酸涩。他偏开视线，红着脸点点头。  
“说起来怕你笑话，其实在你第一次洗礼结束之后，我就有点想抱你。你那时实在太可爱了，我忍不住。”  
“那为什么拖了这么久？”沙利叶忽然心头一阵激动，一句质问的话脱口而出。  
他这话一出，两个人都愣了。短暂的沉默后，亚兹拉尔了摇头：“这个故事很长，等做完正事再说。在开始之前，我还要最后确认一遍：你，确实是真心实意想当我的恋人？”  
“嗯。我愿意……当你的恋人。”  
沙利叶有些羞耻地说完这句话后，他见到亚兹拉尔眼底亮起了惊喜的亮光。青年随即一把抱住他，抱得很紧，语气里带着叹息：“那一切都值得了。哪怕只有这么一次，也值得了。”  
他的后一句话里似乎带着不详的预兆，沙利叶心底一惊，他刚想开口问亚兹拉尔这句话是什么意思，就发觉亚兹拉尔已经将手伸到了自己胸前，正动手解自己的紫袍。衣襟被解开那一刻，亚兹拉尔手掌抚上自己胸膛的触感让沙利叶不由惊喘了一声，出口的声音带了颤：“约瑟夫……”  
这次亲热的感觉与上一次在人间时完全不同，因为沙利叶的心情已经不再是“为亚兹拉尔做出牺牲”，而是实打实的“要和亚兹拉尔做爱”。亚兹拉尔在他耳边轻声说：“乖，不要紧张，放松。交给我就好。”  
“嗯。”沙利叶点头，紧张地把双腿打开了一些。而后，他听到亚兹拉尔的一声轻笑：“伊索从小就悟性很好，我给你一本法术书，你就知道练好这个法术再往下面学。现在也一样，我叫你放松，你就知道把腿打开。”  
沙利叶困窘地张了张嘴，还没来得及反驳，亚兹拉尔就将动作继续了下去。沙利叶身上紫色的纱袍很好脱，质地轻薄的外套只是轻轻一拨，便从肩膀上滑落了下去。有点难脱的是里面的上衣与长裤，高领到几乎遮住大半脖颈的上衣设计原是为了彰显天使的庄严与禁欲，可现在沙利叶衣襟半解，脸颊潮红，倒是从古板之中透出几分别样的色情味道来。  
亚兹拉尔将手探进沙利叶长裤里，手指伸向身下人身后那片隐秘的禁区。臀缝间那小小的穴口还紧闭着，亚兹拉尔将一节指节刺进去，听到身下人一声不适的轻哼的同时，他被内壁紧密包裹的手指感到了甬道中的温暖与干涩。沙利叶抬起头，露出有点困惑的表情：“这里……真的能进来？”  
仅仅是被手指的一个指节插入，他便感到了一种被异物入侵的不适感。更何况是性器，他曾经在人间那一晚见过亚兹拉尔的那东西，它这么大……  
“可以的，安心。”亚兹拉尔手上动作不停，他已经将一根手指完全插进了沙利叶身体内部，模仿着交合的动作缓缓抽动着，努力让紧窒干涩的甬道变得更加柔软、湿滑，“我好像没跟你讲过？天使的身体其实是雌雄同源，只不过外在只能展现出一种性别，每个天使的性别认知也只有一种。但是我听过一个真实度很强的传言，就是说如果一个男性天使在下面，这种隐藏的特质就会在床上显现出来。到时候，你不但能比较轻松地接纳我，还会出现一些原本女性身上才会出现的可爱反应。”  
“那……会怀孕么？”沙利叶一边半张着嘴轻轻喘息，一边好学地追问了一句。  
亚兹拉尔愣了下，随即微笑起来：“这个我也不知道，我们可以试试。”  
“什、什么叫‘试试’？”  
“你知道的，两个人做的话，就可能会有孩子。做多了就知道了。”  
沙利叶的脸又发烫起来。他也知道自己身为一个男性天使，如果有了孩子的话后果有多严重，但于他本身而言，他竟惊讶地发现自己并不排斥“怀上亚兹拉尔的孩子”这件事情。自己到底是有多喜欢亚兹拉尔啊……  
亚兹拉尔手上的动作很温柔，技巧也很好，体内增加到两根的手指时而抽动扩张，时而在甬道内按压，这很快让沙利叶的呼吸急促了起来。按压到某一点时，一股酥麻的快感忽然沿着脊椎直窜而上，沙利叶不由得条件反射性弓起腿，呼吸也乱了一拍：“怎，怎么……”  
“这里？”亚兹拉尔敏锐地察觉到了身下人身体的变化，手指重新向那一处按压而去。快感再一次沿着脊椎传上大脑，沙利叶吸了一口气，声音开始发颤：“不要……”  
“不要？你咬我咬得这么紧，还说不要。”亚兹拉尔开始向着那一处反复戳弄按压，沙利叶只觉一阵阵快感冲刷着自己的理智，让自己忍不住将双腿张得更开迎合亚兹拉尔的动作，眼睛热热的，生理性泪水都快要被刺激得流出来。前面经过这样的摆弄也完全硬了起来，正当沙利叶生出一种快要被亚兹拉尔弄得射出来的错觉之时，亚兹拉尔却忽然抽出了手指，回手解自己的衣服。  
“你湿了哦。”亚兹拉尔这样解释了一句，沙利叶顿时无地自容。过了没一会，亚兹拉尔已经把自己的衣服完全解开，他扯下沙利叶的长裤，早已硬挺的性器抵上沙利叶下身湿润的穴口。沙利叶躺在他身下，神色紧张地问了一句：“要做了吗？”  
“嗯，准备得差不多了。”亚兹拉尔俯下身，轻轻拍拍沙利叶的脸，“别紧张啊，告诉你要放松了。腿张开，等下不要咬我咬得太紧，疼的话就说话。”  
“嗯。”沙利叶点点头，就像先前无数次听从亚兹拉尔的教导时一样。他深吸一口气，双腿张开，看着亚兹拉尔沉下腰，手扶着自己的阴茎一寸寸插进来。即使先前做过了充分的准备工作，第一次被插入的感觉还是很疼，亚兹拉尔进得越深，沙利叶越觉得窄小的甬道仿佛被一块热铁强行挤进来，胀得快要裂开了。但他极力放松着身体，咬住唇，不想让自己的唇齿间漏出痛苦的呻吟。  
他想，亚兹拉尔堕为恶魔的时候，被守卫天使攻击受伤的时候，一定都比自己现在痛得多。  
有了沙利叶的配合，亚兹拉尔很快顶到了他身体的最深处。动作停下的那一刻，肠壁的软肉立即热情地包裹上来，又湿热又紧。所有男性都无法抵抗这种感觉，亚兹拉尔眸色一暗，立即把自己深埋在沙利叶体内的性器抽出大半，又狠狠顶进去。  
沙利叶被亚兹拉尔突如其来的粗暴吓了一跳，他紧紧搂住亚兹拉尔的背，气都喘不匀了：“慢、慢一点……”  
亚兹拉尔再次浅浅抽出又狠狠顶进去，他充满歉意地低下头，吻上身下人的唇：“抱歉，亲爱的伊索，我实在忍不住了。”  
身下的人瞬间停止了抗拒，紧紧咬住自己性器的紧窒后穴也放松了几分。亚兹拉尔这才呼出一口气，紧皱的眉头松了开来。他动着腰开始了有节律的抽插，每次插进去时，湿软的内壁总会顺从地缠上来，令人欲罢不能；更何况躺在自己身下的就是自己最心爱的人，沙利叶这次没有逃避他的眼光，紫色的眼眸迎接着他的视线，神情羞涩而热烈——亚兹拉尔想，他终于彻底明白了一些人如此沉溺于这种事的缘由。  
因为现在，占有心爱的人的身心双重快感正让他满足得快要发疯。  
他身下的沙利叶却没有想这些，只是近乎着迷地望着身上的人。他终于摆脱了那过重的羞耻心，意识到自己对亚兹拉尔没什么好害羞的，事到如今，该做的都做了，不该做的也做了，那么，只要大大方方地享受这份结合的欢愉就好。交合一开始时的饱胀疼痛逐渐转为酥麻快感，内里也因快感的刺激而湿软得越来越厉害，沙利叶忍不住抬起身体搂住亚兹拉尔的脖颈，偷偷移动着身体迎合着亚兹拉尔的抽插。他忽然听到亚兹拉尔的声音：“舒服吗？你好像都忍不住自己动起来了啊，伊索。”  
沙利叶身体僵了下，然后像被抓到做错事的孩子一样乖乖点头承认：“嗯……很舒服，我没想到这种事能这么舒服。”  
“那就让你更舒服一点。”说完这句话，亚兹拉尔忽然腰上一用力，将自己顶进了沙利叶身体最深处。动作间阴茎摩擦过沙利叶体内最为敏感那一处，沙利叶顿时身体一颤，连声音都变了调：“别，别弄那里……”  
“明明就舒服得不行，为什么总说‘不要’？”亚兹拉尔将自己抽出大半，又向着那一处狠狠顶进去，满意地看着沙利叶因着这样的动作而眼底泛起一片水雾。他亲爱的恋人现在看起来狼狈至极，却也美味至极，整个人都被自己搞得乱七八糟，一双被吻得红肿的唇正半张着喘息，让人很有想吻上去的冲动。  
于是他这么做了。他俯下身吻住沙利叶的唇，同时下身用力继续向湿软内壁上那处敏感的地方碾过去。身下的人果然反应很大，年轻的恋人身体颤得更厉害了，唇齿间溢出细碎的呜咽。亚兹拉尔伸手握住沙利叶身前硬挺着的、尖端已经渗出透明液体的性器，随手上下撸动了几下，对方便很快达到了高潮，乳白色的浓稠精液全数溅在了亚兹拉尔手心里。  
在沙利叶前面达到高潮的同时，他用赤裸的双腿缠紧了亚兹拉尔的腰，包裹着亚兹拉尔的内壁痉挛着咬紧了。亚兹拉尔只感到已经被自己插到湿软的甬道里似乎有热流流过，他惊异地将性器从沙利叶身体里抽出，带出了不少稀薄透明的液体——显然，沙利叶的后面也高潮了。他忍不住用手抹净沙利叶红肿臀缝间的那一片湿润水渍，说了声“你水好多”后，又重新顶了进去。  
这次的插入没有受到任何阻碍，不久前还紧窒干涩的甬道已经被充分开发过，变得柔软湿滑，甚至还在亚兹拉尔插进来的时候热情地主动包裹上来。沙利叶显然已经没了力气，高潮后的他只能搂着亚兹拉尔的脖子低低喘气，咬着亚兹拉尔的下身又湿又紧，这让已经濒临极限的亚兹拉尔愈发忍耐不住，男人最后狠狠向内插了几记，每一次都几乎完全抽出又齐根没入，动作又狠又急，最终，在沙利叶“不、不要了”的求饶声中，他最后一次深深顶入，将精液完全浇灌进了沙利叶身体最深处。  
一切都结束了。结束时亚兹拉尔再度在沙利叶体内感受到了液体的湿热，他轻轻将下身抽出来，动作间果然带出了淋淋漓漓不少水。沙利叶像是累极又像是害羞，他半闭着眼疲乏地喘着气，不敢看亚兹拉尔的眼睛。可他的双腿还缠在亚兹拉尔腰上，手臂也亲昵地搂着亚兹拉尔的脖子，似乎在从前的光阴中，两人从没这样亲近过。  
亚兹拉尔坏心眼地提醒他：“你潮吹了，两次。这种反应，就是很女性化的可爱的反应。”  
沙利叶的脸颊顿时变得通红。他看了亚兹拉尔一眼，张张嘴，用还带着情欲沙哑的声音低声问：“你怎么……不累吗？”  
的确，亚兹拉尔现在看起来还很有精神，他的眼睛依旧明亮温柔，敞开衣襟里的胸膛看起来虽然不比自己宽阔多少，却很有力量，给人一种安心可依靠的感觉。亚兹拉尔摇摇头，眼神带着笑：“不会累。跟心爱的人做这种事，我怎么会累？”  
“可我有点累。”沙利叶陈述着事实，却没意识到自己的措辞里似乎带了几分撒娇的味道。  
“那就多歇歇。”  
“嗯。”沙利叶应了一声，仰起头看亚兹拉尔的脸。那张脸依旧和他还是天使时的模样一样精致好看，只是头顶多了两只恶魔角，忽略这其中令人心痛的因素，这副模样更让亚兹拉尔显得美丽而又妖异。沙利叶看了一阵，最后收回视线，将下巴靠在亚兹拉尔肩头，低声喃喃：“约瑟夫。”  
“嗯。”  
“亚兹拉尔。”  
“嗯。有什么事？”  
“喜欢你。”  
虽然声音很小，但这还是他今天第一次向亚兹拉尔表白。亚兹拉尔的表情上又现出惊喜，他睁大眼睛：“你竟然愿意说喜欢我了？我没听错吧？”  
“……嗯。”  
“那我们再来一次吧！”  
“唉？……唔！”沙利叶惊讶之余还没来得及反应，就被亚兹拉尔环着腰翻了过去。这个姿势很方便，对方不知何时又已硬挺起来的性器直接长驱直入一插到底，沙利叶闷哼了一声，却连抗拒都没了力气。  
于是这一天，沙利叶被亚兹拉尔强行拉着做了三次。做到最后他叫得嗓子都哑了，身体从内到外都敏感得不行，却连射都射不出来。  
结束后他一个人抱着腿坐在亚兹拉尔寝宫的豪华大床上，裹着被子，望着华丽宽敞的寝宫装饰发呆——这三次太激烈了，他直到现在都回不过神来。亚兹拉尔站在不远处的桌前沏茶，沏完后青年拿着茶杯走过来：“这是魔界最好的红茶，魔王对红茶很有研究，我喝过，很好喝。你先润润嗓子。”  
他献宝似的把茶杯递过来，沙利叶从来没见过他这副样子，一时倒觉得有趣。沙利叶接过杯子，喝了一杯，红茶果然很好喝，恰到其分地滋润了他干渴的喉咙。不过他还是忍不住对亚兹拉尔的过度宣淫埋怨：“你是恶魔吗？”  
“我是。”亚兹拉尔面不改色。  
“……”沙利叶沉默了一阵，才说，“那个……其实我今天来，是有事要问你。”  
亚兹拉尔的神色顿时严肃了些：“你说。”  
“等下……我整理一下思路。”沙利叶伸手揉揉脸，天知道他现在还没从方才激烈的性爱余韵里走出来，看到亚兹拉尔这张脸就想到方才的画面和感觉。他冷静了一会儿，才重新抬起头：  
“第一，我想知道你为什么要堕天。第二，我想知道接下来，你想要做什么。”


End file.
